Vampire Blood Camp
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Percy wakes up and finds himself in a weird camp. A... vampire camp. He finds a girl who has a crush on him, but he doesn't have a crush on her. He sees another girl and falls in love with her. Both of them go on many new adventures together.
1. Percy

(Chapter 1)

**_Percy POV_**

I woke up with a start. I didn't know where I was, but I knew someone had just _kissed _me. Many girls were standing around me, but there was a girl kneeling right beside me. She had brown hair. She looked pale as well. She was smiling at me like I was her _boyfriend_, which is not true. I don't even know her. She did look pretty, but not _my_ type. She looked like she wanted to wanted to drink my _blood_. Not cool. I got up kneeling. I was about to fall, but the girl quickly grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"W-Where am I? W-Who are you?" I stumbled over the words. I didn't know I was lying in the cold water. I was shivering.

"Whoa there. How about you come with _me_ to _my_ room and take a rest? Then, _I'll_ explain after."

"No. I want at least someone to explain right now. You don't need to explain to me only. I want that girl behind you to tell me right now," I told her. I really didn't like her for some reason. She does look pretty, but it's just that I didn't like her attitude. She acted like she was the boss here, like no one talk with out her permission. I looked up at her. I could see the girl behind her praying for some reason. The girl looked so beautiful. She has blond hair with grey eyes which was scary, but it looked cute on her. The girl looked exactly like the girl in my dreams. Wait it is her. Now that I found my dream girl, I feel relief. I wish I could run to her and put my arms around her because it looks like she needs some private time alone and she looks so cute.

I didn't know, but the girl with brown hair was laughing. Is she _stupid_? I think she _is_. I see something sharp in her mouth. It looks like... fangs. Wait. _Fangs. _What was she?

"Who are you? Why do you have fangs?"

The girl stopped laughing. "Well... I can't tell you why I have fangs, but I could tell you my name and phone number."

"That's okay. I'm fine. I rather know _that_ girl's name and phone number. I like _her_ more better than _you_," I tried to sound brave, but I couldn't because the blond hair girl was staring at me awkwardly. It looks like she was trying to tell me something, but she couldn't get it out.

"Oh. _Really_? Well her name is Annabeth. She is 16 years old and has a _boyfriend_ already."

Wait. The girl already had a _boyfriend_? I never thought of that. I should have known.

"Calypso! No I don't! I don't have a boyfriend or a crush! You are making that up!" the girl named Annabeth screamed.

"Really, Annabeth? I thought you liked _Luke Castellan_."

"I_ did _before, but now I don't. He is going after _you_. Don't act like you don't know that," Annabeth was so brave.

"_Really_?" The girl named Calypso lunged forward at her. I was just in time to grab Calypso and throw her off Annabeth. Calypso bared her fangs and was about to jump at me, but suddenly stopped. I thought she was about to go after Annabeth again. I really _hate_ this girl.

"**_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY?"_**I couldn't help it, but I had to. I didn't like it when people attack someone that I was starting to have a crush on. I wish I could just kill this girl. She was staring at Annabeth like she would lung at her if I was there, but she suddenly calmed down.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's just I don't like it when someone has a crush on someone that I love because they are mine. Onl_y MINE_! How could _she_ have a _crush_ on _you_ when I _love_ you? That's why I acted like that way."

"Well... I _don't_ like _you_. I _love her_. Who are you to come in? First of all I really want to get out of this place."

"This is _Vampire Blood Camp_. All of us here are _vampires_, as well as you. I will take you to our trainer, Rachel."

**Hope you guys all like it. The problem will start soon.**

**Remember to review.**


	2. Annabeth

(Chapter 2)

**_Annabeth POV_**

**__**I was walking beside this boy with green eyes. I can't believe my eyes. No one ever back talked to Calypso. She is one of the popular girls here. Well... there are only two popular girls Calypso and Drew. All the boys go after her as well as Luke Castellan. I had a crush on him the moment I saw him, but after 3 weeks with him, I found out that he was a jerk like all the other boys except for the guy with green eyes. I don't know his name, but he is a brave guy to stick to himself and protected me from Calypso. Calypso never had a crush on anyone. But when this guy came, she instantly started to like him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Percy Jackson. Your name Annabeth..." he asked, I never knew, but Percy was blushing. _Really_? _Blushing_? I think he was hiding something from me that he really wanted to say.

"Yeah. My name is Annabeth Chase. Call me Annabeth or for short Anna. No one called me that, but if _you _want to you can," I started to blush. Percy stared at me like if I turned into a ghost. "I'm very sorry about what had just happened. I just didn't like it when people remind me of Luke. I don't like him anymore. He is a _fuckin' JERK_! He is like every boy here."

I was so angry at Calypso. I know she would do anything just to get something she wants.

"Oh... well. It doesn't like matter. And am I like _him _as well?" Percy asked. There was worry in his voice. I bet he thought I hated him.

"No you're not. Even though Calypso likes you, you just ditched her. You don't go around her like every other guy does. You're cool."

For that Percy started to blush again. He looks so cute.

"Um... thanks. I don't know why the other boys go around her. What does she even have?"

"She has beauty. Everyone falls for her just for that. No one ever got a _kiss_ from her except _you_. I'm telling you, the boys might gang up to beat you up. You won't know how _vampire _punches could me. It'll leave a mark for your entire life. Some people died fighting Luke because they were stupid enough to say Luke was a stupid guy who only wanted Calypso to go out with him because he wanted to become popular. That's why Luke and them fought. The loser died. Luke won. Nothing's fair here."

"So there isn't anything that would stop her looking beautiful. Like taking her her make up set or something," he said.

"We can't do that because _vampires _don't wear make up. When you turn into a _vampire _you also become cute/hot. But there is something we can do. Calypso is the leader for all _vampires_. Only if she dies someone else would be the leader, but someone could fight her for it. I don't think anyone would do that though."

"Oh. Can't you fight her? I mean, you are a good fighter right?"

"Yeah. Sort of, but not that good. If I fight her and I loose, I need to be under her control. Like I have to ask her if I could date _anyone_." I looked at him with the corner of my eye. He was so cute/hot.

"Oh. How about we do two on two? Calypso and who ever she chooses and you and me."

"But you don't know how to fight yet. I bet Calypso would choose Drew. Calypso and Drew are the best fighters. But Drew has a weak point. She doesn't have a real leg. It was cut off because she had cancer before she became a _vampire_. Now she has a mental leg. It would be very hard to take it off, but someone could cut it off. Drew only told Calypso. So she thinks no one knows. If only someone could cut her leg off."

"Eavesdropper!"

"Hey! Nothing like that I just heard them say that, Okay?"

"Yeah whatever. But still you are! Wait I can fight. I'll cut her leg off. You distract them and I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want him to get hurt. He was just new that's it. Yeah. That's why. Nothing more.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It'll be cool. Now where is that trainer of yours? Rachel?"

"Yeah. She's right there," I pointed toward the night house. Rachel is our trainer. She is awesome and nice. Calypso tricked her into thinking she was very nice, just to be the leader. Rachel has reddish brown hair with kind brown eyes. We walked all the way to the night house without a word. I glanced at Percy. I didn't realize before, but he wasn't wearing a jacket. He wore black skinny jeans (awkward) with a short sleeve black t-shirt. He has pure black spiky hair with sea green eyes. Totally he looked cute. Percy glanced at me. I just realized we stopped. I started to blush. I turned around and started to walk again. He came right behind me.

"Hey, Rachel!" I called.

"Hi, Annabeth," she replied. "Are you practising well for the up coming tournament?"

"Yes, I am trying my best."

"Oh. Who is this?"

"This is Percy Jackson. A new _vampire_ in our camp. He just came now."

Percy looked at me. He eyebrow raised like he was saying "_Really_"?

"Well, welcome to _Vampire Blood Camp_, Percy. I am Rachel. I would be your trainer and prepare you for the up coming tournament."

"Thanks. Um... where do I clean up? I am very dirty right now," Percy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Annabeth will show you the showers. Annabeth, when Percy is done give him new clothes from his new room closet, okay?"

"Okay" Percy and I said together. We started to blush.

"No problem, Annabeth and Percy. If you need anything else, Percy, as me. Okay?"

"Sure," Percy said.

"Bye Rachel," I said.

"See you dinner," she said and went off.

"Let's go."

I walked toward the night house with Percy beside me. Calypso came by. She stopped and stared at me.

"You will regret this Chase. I am telling you, the boy is _mine_. Only _MINE_! Just leave him to me. If you don't... you'll regret it," Calypso shouted.

"No. He's not going to go to you at all. He doesn't even like you at all. How about _you_ leave him alone. He _doesn't_ and _won't_ like you."

"Oh really? Then, it's _on_. I am the _leader_. If I win I am still the leader and I get _him_, but if _you_ win, you get to be leader and _date_ him. But I'm sure. You will never win."

"Really? Well I was wondering if we could go two on two. Percy and me as well as you and Drew. But it doesn't matter. One on one it is."

"Then, it's a deal. Today after lunch. Okay?"

"Ok."

**Hey guys. Hope you guys all will like it.**

**Remember to review/comment.**


	3. Percy and Luke, Annabeth and Calypso

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Stephenie Meyer does. Hope you like this chapter.**

[Chapter 3]  
Percy And Luke, Annabeth And Calypso Fighting

Annabeth POV

Percy got lost in his closet.

I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt.

Percy was in there for a full 15 minutes.

I stopped laughing.

I got up from his bed and went to see what he was doing in there.

I opened the closet and went in.

The closet we have is a size of a room. It's very easy to get lost in there.

I walked to the middle of the room.

Percy wasn't there.

I walked over to the right corner. There was a small room in here.

I opened the door.

The door creaked open.

I stepped inside.

"What?! Who that?" a voice yelled.

I turned to the right.

"Oh!" I closed my eyes.

Percy wasn't wearing a shirt.

I opened my eyes back open.

Percy was still shirtless.

He walked over to my side. He didn't even seem to care that I was there.

"Hello, Annabeth. I was just trying on some new clothes," he said. "Aren't I hot?" he asked.

"You hot? You make me throw up," I laughed.

Percy came more closer putting his hand on my waist. So he does like me. Being a new kid he wasn't so shy.

"Oh really? What about now?" Percy came closer.

He wasn't acting like the guy he was 20 minutes ago. He was much braver.

He put his hand in my shirt.

Oh my god! What's wrong with this guy?

Percy pulled me closer.

"Annabeth. You are much better than Calypso. Much prettier. I would love to go out with you. Would you go out with me?" he asked. He was so adorable. I do love him. I think this is what my friends said, love in first sight.

"How about I tell you after I fight Calypso? I don't want to promise than break it. Just wait, after the fight I'll tell you. Okay?" I asked him.

Percy was thinking.

He backed away.

"So you'll tell me after? Sounds good. After the fight I'll take car of you," he smirked.

What was he about to do to me? Vampires can't age or have children.

I met his eyes.

We stayed like that for about 2 minutes I think.

That's when the bell rang.

Percy walked back to the closet.

"Should I just come like this?" he said. He was pointing at his bar chest. "I bet all the girls would love that," he laughed.

"Shut up, Percy. I bet all the girls would throw up when they see you like that," I joked. He stared at me.

"Here I'll pick you a shirt," I said.

I walked over to him.

There was a lot of black shirts.

I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I wore black jeans with a black tank top and a black shirt unbuttoned over it.

I thought of Calypso and how her expression would be when she sees us wearing the same clothes.

I picked out a plain black t-shirt and a black shirt for him.

He took the clothes from my hand.

"Is this a uniform or something?" he asked.

I stared at him blank.

Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"No. It's just you picked me clothes that match yours. That's why. IS IT?"

"No. I just want to see the expression on Calypso's face when she sees us both matching. It would be funny," I laughed.

Percy was looking at me strangely.

I looked way careful not to meet his eyes.

"We should get going now. We shouldn't be late. This is your first day so you shouldn't be late. Hurry up. Quickly put these on. If you want I'll go wait outside. Should I," I asked.

"Yo could stay if you want," he said.

He walked over to the other side.

He quickly put the t-shirt on.

It was perfect for him. It showed his muscles. Every girl would be dazzled.

Percy put on his shirt and left it unbuttoned.

"Let's go," he said.

He walked to the door and opened it.

He suddenly stopped.

Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said walking over to him.

It was breathtaking.

Percy looked so sexy.

He held the door for me. I went through it.

We were in the big closet again.

I guided Percy to the door.

I opened the door and went through it with Percy behind me.

We were back in his room.

"We should run," I said.

Both of us started to run.

Percy was unbelievably fast.

* * *

Percy POV

I waited for Annabeth.

All the girls were staring at me.

Calypso walked by. She blew a kiss toward me. All her friends laughed.

That's when Annabeth came.

She wore a smile on her face.

She was totally cute. I wish I could wrap her in my arms.

Calypso saw what both of us were wearing. She was so frustrated she stomped away.

I looked at Annabeth, she was proud of herself.

She was laughing hard that she was on the ground.

I started to laugh at her.

"Annabeth? Why are laughing so hard?" a voice called from behind us.

I turned to see a guy with blond hair with his friends.

I'm not trying to be gay, but I think the guy is hot without the scar beside his eye.

Annabeth got up laughing.

She turned around.

She stopped laughing when she saw them.

"What do you want, Luke?" she asked. She was already irritated for some reason.

"I was wondering why you were on the ground laughing so hard. That's why I asked," he shrugged.

Annabeth looked at me.

"Come on Percy. We're going to be late for lunch. Come on," she grabbed my arm.

"Wait Annabeth," Luke said.

Annabeth turned back around.

"Shut up, Luke. Mind your own business. I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"Annabeth. I just wanted to ask you to the up coming dance. Would you go with me?" he asked her.

I don't like this guy.

I glanced at Annabeth.

She had frozen.

She looked up at Luke.

She stepped forward.

Unsuspectingly she slapped him across the face.

I was so shocked.

"You think I'm going to go out with a jerk? Fuck no! I'm not stupid!" she screamed.

Now everyone was staring at us.

"I thought you were going around Calypso. Did you ditch her because she isn't hot anymore?" she asked.

Everyone was staring at Luke now.

Luke didn't like that.

He walked backwards.

Suddenly he stopped.

He bared his fangs and lunged.

I ran in the middle of them.

I grabbed Luke's leg and threw him backward.

Luke fell head first into a pile of girls, but in a second he got back up.

There was only dirt on his black jeans.

He really was angry at me now. He stared at me.

"Stay back new kid. This is between me and Annabeth. You're not in this," he hissed.

"Well, now I am! No one touches her!" I screamed.

I ran forward and lunged.

He was about to run but I was faster.

He fell backward again with me on top of him. I got up with my right leg still on him.

I kneeled back down.

I knew how to kill a vampire.

I had read books when I was human.

I would've killed him, but I didn't have a stake with me. Who would carry that around?

I grabbed his throat and pulled him up.

"Never ever do that again to anyone. If I see that again I'll kill you right there," I hissed still holding his throat.

I carried him by the throat with his legs dangling in the air.

I never knew I was that strong.

Luke kicked and punched the air.

Everyone laughed.

I let him go afraid he might die quick (I know vampires don't die like that).

Luke fell back on the floor.

He gasped for air.

He got back up.

Everyone was still laughing.

Luke looked at me.

I think I made him scared.

He turned around and ran. I didn't know where, but I know he ran in fright.

Someone clapped behind me.

I turned around to see Calypso and her friends.

"Well, well. More hotter than ever. Did you know you're the most sexiest guy I ever met?" she laughed.

Annabeth walked to my side.

"What do you want, Calypso? Leave him alone," she said.

She looked irritated.

"Shut up, smarty. I'm talking to him not you," she said.

Some how Calypso was still calm.

"No. Did you forget about the battle that we're going to have or are you just trying to get way?" Annabeth challenged.

Now Calypso got irritated.

"You don't want this, Annabeth. I'm telling you. Just give me Percy and be on your way. If you don't listen, I'll rip you to pieces," Calypso threatened.

"Oh look someone is scared. Just do it. I'm ready," Annabeth said.

"Okay then. You just want it, "Calypso said. "Percy, don't worry. I'll finish her off and then I'll come back to you," she said. She blew a kiss toward me.

Annabeth and Calypso walked toward each other.

Calypso lunged forward.

Annabeth was faster than I thought she would be.

Annabeth grabbed Calypso by her arm and threw her backward. Annabeth jumped forward and grabbed Calypso by her leg and bended her Calypso's leg the other way.

"OUCH!" Calypso screamed.

Annabeth took Calypso's broken leg and tossed her toward me.

Calypso landed right in front of me.

There wasn't any blood - vampires don't bleed - but I bet all her bones were broken.

Calypso tried to get up, but she fell back down.

**Sorry guys, but that's it for now.  
Hope you liked this chapter.  
I'll update soon.  
Review/Comment**

**Sunny**

**xoxo**


	4. Annabeth asks Percy Out

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! **

[Chapter 4]  
Annabeth Asks Percy Out

Percy POV

I was so amazed. How did she do that? Really?

I stared at her.

Annabeth was over to my side slipping her hand into mine. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Annabeth? Percy?" a voice called. It was Rachel. I knew we were in trouble. I got in trouble a lot because I couldn't keep my hands and legs to myself. I looked down being ashamed.

"Annabeth and Percy. Please come to me right now!" Rachel called again.

I looked at Annabeth. She was looking at me. I shrugged. Annabeth moved a little closer to me making my hair rise. I really felt greedy about her. If no one was here I would have wrapped her in my arms around her. I took that thought out of my mind.

Annabeth and I walked through the crowd toward Rachel. I thought she would be all angry, but she was smiling. I love this teacher! Well... I don't really **love** her, but like her as a teacher. This is the first teacher I had who wasn't angry at me for bullying someone. Hmm... weird but I like.

"So guys. I heard you guys fought Luke and Calypso. Very brave of you two," she said smiling. "Well it looks like we have two new leaders! Percy and Annabeth are our new leaders! I knew you might do something when you first enter Vampire Blood Camp," she said pointing at me. "I always knew Calypso and Luke weren't good leaders. The reason why I didn't say anything is that I knew the kids who become leader rather than Calypso and Luke they will get their ass kicked by them. I was waiting until Percy came so everything could change. And I know Percy didn't just come like Annabeth said," she looked at Annabeth. I looked at Annabeth as well. She was staring down at her shoes in embarrassment. "I already saw him. It was me who turned him into a vampire and brought him here. His destiny was to come here."

Everyone gasped at that. Really? Whatever.

Rachel laughed. It was a cute little laugh. I wonder if she had a boyfriend. I'm not saying I want her to be my girlfriend because I don't love her and I love Annabeth and only her. No one else.

"There is no reason to be surprised, guys. I'm like you guys but a lot more nicer than some of you," she laughed.

Some people laughed along, but some people just stared at her.

"Seriously guys. Please laugh. I am not good at making jokes," she said.

Suddenly everyone started laughing like silly. Most people were on the ground. Tat was funny. The minute Rachel said to laugh people started laughing like hell. I started to laugh as well.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Aren't you afraid that they might attack us again like that?"

I looked at her. I wasn't even thinking about that. I looked back at Rachel. Everyone stopped laughing.

Rachel stepped forward and put her hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't thinking like that," said Rachel. I felt so sorry for her. "I thought you guys will manage it. Won't you?" she frowned.

I looked at Annabeth and gave her my stare. My stare was so rude, but I didn't care. She deserved it. Rachel was so happy and all and what Annabeth does is ruin it. Hmm...

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. I don't think they will want to kick our asses anymore after what we did to them," I said reassuring her.

Rachel looked at me with those pleading eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

I looked at Annabeth. She just shrugged. Oh I was angry at her right now.

"Yes. We're sure," I said. "Go get rest. We'll see you later."

"Okay." she said. She turned around and left.

I walked to my cabin.

Annabeth followed me. I wish she didn't.

I started to run.

"Percy! Wait!" she yelled behind me.

I stopped at the door of my cabin. I tried opening it but couldn't open it. That's when I remembered Annabeth had the keys._ Shit_!

Annabeth caught up to me.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she said.

"Say that to Rachel. You hurt her feelings the most," I said. It was harsher than I excepted.

"Okay. I'll tell her after. I have one more important thing to do first," she said.

"What is more important than to apologize?" I asked.

"Would you go out with me?" she asked.


	5. Percy Brings Annabeth To A Date Part 1

[Chapter 5]  
Percy Brings Annabeth to a date

Percy POV

I was surprised.

Annabeth just asked me out! Oh my vampires! I forgot Annabeth promised that she will ask me out when she won.

I stared at her stunned. My mouth dropped open.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked me.

I realized I was making her uncomfortable. I closed my mouth and stared at her.

"Percy? Should I take you to Rachel? You look weird," Annabeth said.

I looked away.

"I'm fine. Just tried of fighting and all. I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind. I feel dizzy a little. See you later," I said. I felt so sorry for her. It wasn't her fault at all.

"Percy? Wait," Annabeth said.

I turned around and faced her.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Did I say something wrong?" Annabeth asked.

I looked down at my shoes. My laces were untied. I bent down to tie them still trying not to look her in the eye.

"No. You did not say anything wrong. I just have a head ache right now. I want to rest," I shrugged.

"You are lying. I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me. Did I do something wrong? Please," Annabeth protested.

How am I going to tell her I wanted to kiss her right now that's why. I felt this way since the fight. Now she just asked me out. What am I going to do?

"I will see you later Annabeth," I said. I turned around and went inside.

I quickly shut the door behind me. I walked toward to my bed and jumped onto it and covered my face.

**That's it for now guys!**

**Suspense!**

**Sunny  
xoxo**


	6. Percy Brings Annabeth To A Date Part 2

[Chapter 5]  
Percy Brings Annabeth To A Date Part 2

Annabeth POV

I was so surprised at the way Percy acted.

_Did I say something wrong? Was he angry at me for some reason? _

I turned around on my heels and walked toward my cabin splashing dirty water everywhere.

My face was blank and I was sweating hard. I think I might faint, but I didn't. I had to keep myself start. I didn't want to look weak. I didn't want Luke and Calypso to take advantage of me when Percy wasn't there.

I walked a little faster than before.

I couldn't keep myself together now. I started running toward my cabin, but something pulled my wrist so hard that I fell back.

Calypso, Drew, Luke and his stupid friends were around me smirking.

I pushed myself up with my elbow with my fingernails digging deep into the ground. One of my nail cracked. I felt the pain. I growled loud enough for them to hear.

"Whoa there, Baby," Luke smirked.

I pushed myself a little more further. "Don't ever call me that you fuckin' ass **_bitch_**!" I snarled. Digging my finger even more deeper into the soil. I greeted my teeth. "Aren't you ever going to learn to shut your fuckin' mouth? Haven't you had enough? Do you really want to get hurt again?"

Luke looked away and growled.

"Well... I'm not afraid of you Chase. I'm afraid of that guy. What's his name again?" Luke hissed.

Calypso whispered something in his ear. Luke started to laugh.

"Hmm... I just don't understand what's with you guys. What does that kid even have?" he laughed.

Calypso smacked him on the arm and Luke pretended to be hurt.

"Shut up Luke. You shouldn't talk because Percy beat you very hard, remember?" I snarled. I pushed myself a little bit more and was on my feet in no time.

Luke came closer. "Well... he isn't here is he?" He looked down my body with greedy eyes. "Hmm... I wonder what it will be like if you weren't wearing clothes," he smirked with his right hand going underneath my shirt.

I smacked his hand out of my shirt. "You wouldn't!" I hissed.

Luke laughed a cold laugh. "Oh yes I will. Percy's not here, so I could do it," he smiled. "I always wanted you."

I was about to run away, but he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me back into him. I kicked him hard as I could, but he wouldn't let go...

**Sorry guys, but this it for now. I know I'm leaving this at the edge, but I'm like that.**

**What's going to happen next? Is he really going to or is this just a nightmare. You will find out what's going to happen in Part 3.**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	7. Percy Brings Annabeth To A Date Part 3

[Chapter 5]  
Percy POV

I know I'm being crazy, but I just couldn't help it. She looked so pretty.

I got up sheepishly. I have to do something. I am going to ask her out.

I walked over to m mirror. I looked at my reflection and acted like my reflection was Annabeth. I shook my head and laughed at my cowardliness.

I walked over to my door and opened it. The minute I opened it I heard someone scream to my right.

I started running to my right. After a sec I saw Annabeth and Luke there. Luke was trying to pull Annabeth into his cabin. I growled under my breath.

I ran forward and lunged at him kicking Annabeth out of his arms. He landed a meter away.

"Oh my god! More hotter than ever!" Calypso came walking calmly. She smirked when she saw Annabeth lying on the ground.

"What do you want Calypso?" I growled.

"Oh! More hotter!" she screamed.

"Shut up! I don't even like you!" I said.

In the corner of my eye I saw Luke getting up quickly.

I turned around to face him.

"You still don't understand do you?" I asked.

Luke started walking backwards. I thought he was about to lung at me, but he just ran back into the main cabin.

I laughed at him.

"Scared?" I asked still laughing.

"God! I have to change to another assistant! This guy is such a loser!" she screamed. She looked at me and started walking over to my side. She was there in a second. "But I still like your attitude lover boy," she whispered. "Don't think I will leave go that easily. You are going to be mine, only mine."

She turned around and walked toward her cabin.

I just shook my head in disgust. I hate her even more.

I walked over to Annabeth's side. I felt guilty for kicking Annabeth.

"Sorry for kicking you. I was just trying to get you out of his arms," I muttered.

"It doesn't matter. I know," Annabeth said looking up at me. Her grey eyes sparkling to the moonlight. I looked away, but stopped. I can't keep on acting like this. She is smarter than anyone here. I bet she already found out.

I picked up Annabeth in my arms. She smiled at me as I moved.

"What are you going to do to me now? Throw me into the lake because I was being selfish in the first place or for letting Luke get in my way?" she laughed.

"Shut up," I whispered.

I carried her in my arms and let her go when we reached her cabin.

"Where something good tonight. I want to do something special with you," I told her.

"Are you asking me to a date, Percy?" Annabeth challenged.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Maybe. Just wait. I'll pick you up at 9 p.m.," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

I leaned in sheepishly and kissed her on the cheek.


	8. Percy Brings Annabeth To Date Part 4

**Annabeth POV**

I looked through my closet for something to where. My closet was literally empty cause rest of my clothes were in the laundry all of that stupid Calypso. I hate her even more than I do right now.

I stared at couple of red and black dresses that I had bought from the camp yesterday because well... I was bored and one of my best friend Piper was being all so "Let's have a girl night out" thing, so we went shopping without Calypso knowing. I think Piper is angry at me because I hadn't talked to her for so long now. She was the one who told Calypso to add me in their group. She was the one who had trained me well when people thought I was one of those geeks and I'm not one. I'm just a normal teenager girl in fact. Well... I was sixteen for about about three years now and I still didn't find my mate yet. UGH! I just hope it's not Luke because if it is I'm going to suicide which would be very hard, but I will tell Calypso to kill me and she would at least do that for me wouldn't she? She always wanted me to die since I came in her group. She thought I was going to take over the camp. The only reason why she let me in because I was one of the best fighters and that the others were telling her. She didn't want to sound jealous.

My eyes wandered around the pieces of fabrics finally stopping at a red beautiful silky dress that would end up above my thighs.

My fingers gingerly touched the silk as if I would die the moment I touched it.

Nothing happened when my fingers touched the silk. It was smooth and I liked it. I hope Percy would like it also. I was nervous all of a sudden. I thought about the time when I went on a date with Jason Grace who is now dating Piper. He and I didn't work out well because he would always be limited around me. He never kissed me at all. He always would say that how about we got our mate the next day and when that person finds out that we kissed the person would either kill us together or leave us and go to hell which I really didn't understand about.

I lightly pulled the dress off the hanger and spread it out on the bed. It was a shining rose when the bright light hit the silk. I smiled as I thought of Percy seeing me in this dress.

I quickly stripped my clothes off fully off before-

That's when the light turned off. I didn't understand why though. This never happened before.

That's when the door opened. I was shocked. I was literally naked right now. What should I do? Hoe about it was Luke? But he was hurt. Percy had beat the fuck out of him.

I felt arms wrap around me. I couldn't see who it was because they were behind me, but I saw where I was leading to... the bathroom. Oh Oh!

I had a date with Percy and now it's ruined!

If I could cry I would.

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know this sucks but look at the ending! I couldn't write more because my arm fuckin' aches like heck! My school did Hepatitis B vaccine for the grade sevens and eights and now my arm aches! I was about to cry! It hurt so much!**

**I hope I get better soon! I don't know! I got it yesterday, but my arm still hurts and it's stiff! Can't write at all! It took me a hour to do this! Please wish me good luck! Please! It hurts more now! OUCH! I can't write any more!**

**- Sunny (Wish me luck! Review! Follow! Favourite!)**


	9. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
